Meant to be
by John and Randy's girl
Summary: Katie McMahon has had a rough love life. The father of her daughter was gone before Lexie was born. What happens when he comes back after she marries Randy Orton.


Growing up as the youngest daughter of wrestling's first family was hard. A lot of people think being a McMahon is so cool, because we own WWE. It is cool, sometimes, but other times, I hate it.

I'm Katie McMahon, My dad is Vince McMahon, owner of World Wrestling Entertainment.

I have an older brother, Shane, and an older sister, Stephanie. Despite what people see on tv every week, our family is very close and very loving.

Shane is married to Marissa Mazolla, Her dad is Chef Boyardee and they have son, Declan James (DJ). Steph is married to Paul Levesque, better known to the world as Triple H.

Me, I'm not married, I'm 26, and have a ten year old daughter, Lexie. I got pregnant my sophomore year in high school. I was a stupid kid and thought I was in love. When I got pregnant I was sure my dad was going to disown me, or make me have an abortion. He didn't do either, he wasn't happy, but he loves Lexie as much as I do.

Alexandria Marie McMahon was born on December 24th, 1994. She was given the middle name Marie after my sister.

My mom is the best, she's always helped me with Lexie.

"Mom! Aunt Steph's here!" Lexie yelled to me. "Coming." I said and we met Steph at the door. "Hey cutie!" She said giving Lexie a hug. "What no hi to the sister?" I asked feigning hurt. "Hi little sis." She said laughing and hugged me.

"How's the husband?" I asked her. "He's great, although he wishes dad would give him the belt." She said and I laughed. "Gotta tell ya sis, I'm rooting for Adam." I told her laughing. "Figures." She said and smiled. "Come on, we have a plane to get on." I said laughing.

"Mother, it's called a jet." Lexie informed me. "Oh really, I didn't know that." I said sarcastically. "Alright, let's go." Steph said refereeing.

We got on the private jet my father owns and flew to Charleston, South Carolina where Raw was being held that night.

"Lex, stay with me at all times." I told her and grabbed her hand as we walked through the busy terminal. "Mom, I'm not a baby." She said sighing. "Katie, loosen up a bit." Steph chided gently.

"Easy for you to say." I said and finally we made it outside and to the limo.

When we pulled up to the hotel, I was glad. Lexie was starting to drive me nuts. We went inside and checked in. Then we were off to the arena.

I haven't been on camera much, I don't like to be. And I told dad that under no terms was Lexie allowed on camera. I have a kidnapping phobia, I'm terrified some psycho is going to see her as a way in. We walked into the arena and I was crushed in a hug. "Katie!" Rissa said hugging me. "Nice to see ya too Rissa." I said laughing. "Where's my favorite nephew?" I asked. "With his daddy getting his diaper changed." She said and I laughed.

"Aunt Rissa, I wanna see DJ!" Lexie pouted. "Alexandria!" I warned. "Lighten up sis, we're on familiar territory here." Steph said nudging me. "Sorry." I said and bent down to Lexie's level. "Sorry babe, love me?" I asked grinning. "Of course, you're silly mommy." She said and hugged me.

"There are my girls!" Dad said and hugged me and scooped Lexie up. "Dad, you're gonna pull a hip one of these days." I teased. "Very funny Katherine." He said laughing. Just then I was lifted up from behind. "Put me down Orton!" I demanded laughing.

"Oh why? It's fun." He teased and kissed me. "I missed you." He said. "Randy!" Lexie squealed and raced to him. "Hey squirt, miss me?" He asked and kissed her forehead. "Yep, mom said you'd be here." She said happily. "Now, when are you going to marry him already?" Steph asked and I smacked her. "Thanks a lot Steph, he's been asking me for a year now." I said laughing. "What's stopping you? It's not like Sam has ever been around for you and Lexie." She said and I glared at her. "Don't mention him in front of her." I hissed. Paul came over then followed closely by Shane who was holding a fussy DJ. "Oh for goodness sake, give him to me." I said as Shane juggled him. He handed him over gladly and DJ settled down. "It's official, he hates me." He said laughing. "I love you Uncle Shane." Lexie said and hugged him. "Ok, the program's about to start." Dad said and we dispersed.

We were watching the ring on the monitor when Randy's music came on suddenly. "That's not in the script." I said frowning. He went to the ring and he had Lexie with him. "I'm going to kill him!" I yelled angrily. I stalked towards the door. "Would my mom please come to the ring." I heard Lexie say. "I'm really going to kill him." I said and left the room. I walked up the stairs and onto the ramp.

I walked down to the ring and Randy and Lex smiled at me. "I'm going to kill you Randy." I said glaring at him. He dropped to one knee and pulled a ring box out of his jacket pocket. "Randy." I started. "Katie, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" He asked. I couldn't say no to him on national television. "Yes, yes I will." I said laughing. "Do you mean it?" He asked. "Of course I mean it you big dope." I said and kissed him.

"Finally, mom you're really going to give me grey hair." Lexie said laughing.


End file.
